Love in the Bus
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: For May, the bumpy bus ride was already unpleasant but on top of that when she tried to relax she would get disturbed by the constant interruptions of boring trivia babbled by her annoying younger brother, Max. But how does May react when her brother brings up some interesting trivia related to the male and female biology and anatomy?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know why Pokémon crackers have that small handle on top of the box?" Max questioned, nudging his older sister with his knee.

"No," May groaned. There was no use doing anything else—he was going to tell her, whether she wished to know or not.

"They were made known in 1902 as a Christmas novelty and packaged so they could be hung from Christmas trees," he said, reading from the book on his lap.

"How fascinating," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It had been like this the entire day, and now midway into the night—a continual flood of interruptions with diverse pieces of trivia.

"How many different Pokémon shapes are there?" he questioned, tilting his head at her.

"I don't know," she responded, shutting her eyes and inclining her head back against the seat, perceiving the rolling wheels of the bus beneath them munching up the miles between here and Petalburg City. "Twenty-six?"

"No!" he derided. "Eighteen."

"Alright, really, Max," she said, shaking her head but not opening her eyes. "Knowing about Pokémon crackers is not very useful to a Pokémon trainer."

"You never know," he said, sounding hurt.

"Yes, I do," she answered, disregarding the tone of his voice and pressing forward. "Pokémon trainers need to be knowledgeable about actual Pokémon, not snack foods."

"Fine." He yanked himself toward the window. "I'll just keep quiet and leave you alone."

May smirked, still not opening her eyes, breathing in relief, "At last!"

There was silence just for a second before he spoke up and asked, "What does the chemical symbol Fe2O3 represent?"

"Max!" she moaned, hitting her brow. "I have no clue!"

"Rust," he answered, looking smug. She slapped him in the arm. "Hey! I'm just helping to widen your scope a bit!"

"I don't require my scope to be widened," she hissed, standing up and storming off to the restroom. May splashed her face with water, pushing her long brown hair off her face. Her eyes were blue and dazzling, like her mother's, and her hair was also brown.

She exhaled, turning the hand dryer on. When she had agreed to ride a bus back to their home rather than traveling by foot, she had not taken into account that she would have to hear Max's "smartness" for hours without end. She adored her younger brother—but come on! There was only so much trivia anyone should have to hear.

He was facing the window when she returned, glancing at something on his Pokédex. She dropped onto her seat, digging through her knapsack for her own Pokédex.

"I'm sorry," Max apologized without glancing up.

She softened, listening to his hurt tone. "It's alright... I'm just... you know, not enjoying this bumpy bus ride..."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Damnit, I think I lost my earphones," she groaned, throwing her Pokédex back into her bag.

"Do you want mine?" Max asked. "I'm just reading..."

"Reading? On your Pokédex?" May made a face. "Don't you hear music or watch videos like ordinary humans?"

The new Pokédexes were now upgraded to additionally work as multi-purpose mobile computing devices. So in addition to cataloguing and providing information on various species of Pokémon, it also had good hardware capabilities and large mobile operating systems, which facilitate wider software, internet (including web browsing), and multimedia functionality (including music, video, cameras, and gaming), alongside important phone functions such as voice calls and text messaging.

"Just more studying," he said while raising his shoulders slightly, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Max," she apologized again, touching his arm. "I didn't mean... what are you reading?"

"Porn."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Porn," he had replied, still not looking at her.

She laughed. "Very funny."

"Well, it's not really..." he admitted, giving her a sheepish grin. "It's just an e-book of useless sexual trivia."

"More trivia, huh?" she smiled, shaking her head.

"It's interesting," he said. "Did you know that Centiskorch has the most sexual organs of any Pokémon?"

"Oh gross," she groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Max, please!"

"Okay, okay," he grinned. "How about this... How many orgasms do you think was the most ever recorded for a woman in 24 hours?"

May cocked her head at him, frowning. "I don't know... nine? Ten?"

His smile grew. "A hundred and thirty four."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I'd die!"

"For guys it was only sixteen... although I swear I've beat that..."

"Max!" May hissed his name, glancing around at the sleeping bus to see if anyone was listening.

"How many for you?" he asked, looking at her speculatively.

"I don't know," she shrugged, biting her lower lip. She had the distinct feeling that she shouldn't be talking about this with her brother. "Probably five... maybe six..."

"Lightweight," he said with a wink. "But you guys... or gals, I should say... get to have longer orgasms. A man's climax only lasts 10 seconds, tops... girls have had orgasms for nearly a minute..."

May squirmed in her seat. "Max... let's change the subject..."

"Why?" he asked, giving her a sideways look. "You want to talk about Pokémon crackers some more?"

"No!" she protested. "Ok, fine, tell me more...sex trivia..."

"There are only five calories in the typical male ejaculation," he told her.

"Oh gosh!" she laughed. "That's a good reason not to swallow!"

"Eh, not really," he said. "Sexual intercourse burns about three hundred and sixty calories."

"Well, at least one can say they're multitasking..."

"Did you know a woman's nipple can swell up to twenty five percent when she's aroused?"

May flushed. "Is that so?"

"Well, that's what it says..." Max's eyes moved over the front of his sister's blouse. "And this is kind of neat... there's a tribe on one of the Cook Islands where boys of a certain age are actually taught how to have sex... everything from intercourse to cunnilingus, and methods for delayed ejaculation..."

"Like... hands on?" May swallowed, wiggling in her seat.

"I think so," he nodded. "Which, when you think about it, could be really useful..."

When he trailed off, she glanced over at him. "Yeah?"

Max sighed. "Well... let's just say, I could use some, too."

May looked at her brother, amused with a little smile on her face. "I bet you'd do alright."

"I'm a geek," he said, shrugging. "Geeks don't get the girls, you know."

"Ha!" she nudged him with her shoulder. "What about that Bonnie girl last year? I saw you guys, you know..."

Max flushed. "Yeah? Well... you should have closed your bedroom door when you were... ya know... getting busy..."

May felt her face fill with heat. "Max! You didn't..."

He shrugged, busily studying his Pokédex.

"I think we should try to get some sleep," May whispered, reaching up and turning off his reading light. The screen of the Pokédex still glowed in the dark.

May reached under her seat and grabbed the sleeping bag she had packed, snuggling underneath. The rocking of the bus, which should have lulled her off to sleep, seemed to vibrate through her body, making her feel on edge. Still, she gave it a valiant try, only succeeding in tossing and turning in her seat.

"I can't sleep, either," Max whispered in the dark, shifting in his seat.

May sighed. "Here, do you want covers?"

Max accepted the other half of the sleeping bag, pulling it over his shoulders. "Are you thinking about dad?"

"No," she admitted.

"Me, either," he replied.

There was a long silence as the bus traveled on in the dark. Someone coughed. Up front, another light turned off.

"What were you thinking about?" May whispered.

There was another silence. Then, Max said, "You."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
